Recovery Time/Plot
TJ is surprised to get a knock on his door, especially so early in the morning. The paper boy normally just threw the paper in the yard & left, so he didn’t know what was happening. He opened his front door to see Austin looking panicked. TJ stepped back as the 5 Warriors came into his house. Charlie explained how they advanced on Drew and how the fight went as Austin laid Zak down on the couch & Alissa sat Hannah in the chair. TJ lifted up Hannah’s shirt to see the stab marks in her stomach. His hand glowed and in a flash, Hannah stopped bleeding and the stab wounds were gone. Hannah hugged TJ and thanked him for healing her. Charlie finishes the story and TJ tells him that they shouldn’t have went into battle with Drew unprepared, especially without them having basic control of their powers. Austin tried to say something, but TJ shut him down telling him to be quiet and just listen. TJ told them that they were reckless and they need to start thinking much more strategically and get better control of their powers if they want to defeat Drew for good. Since it was the weekend, TJ let them stay at his house, since they are stronger together than they are separate. Later that night, after doing some additional training to control their powers, Hannah calls to check up on her mom & learns that her condition is getting worse. She knows at this point that her mom’s life depends on the Warriors ability to defeat Drew and soon. Zak finally comes to and Charlie gives him a huge hug. They finally break the hug and Zak sees tears in Charlie’s eyes. He wipes the tears away and asks him why he was crying. Charlie told him that he was scared that Zak was going to never wake up again & how they could’ve lost their lives in that battle truly scared him. Their eyes locked as they kissed each other. Charlie fell on top of Zak and things quickly progressed. Alissa and Austin had a heart to heart and Alissa confessed to Austin that she was scared of killing someone else with her powers. Austin told her that he was scared of that too but that their powers are a gift & that they shouldn’t stop using them to save others because of their fears. Alissa gives Austin a hug and then heads off to bed. After Alissa leaves, Austin beats himself up about how the fight with Drew ended up and decided that he was going to stay up all night in order to gain better control over his Hydrokinesis. Drew frantically feels his powers draining after his fight with the Warriors. They were much stronger than he thought and he needed to find a spell quickly to multiply his strength tenfold. He searched through his father’s library & a sequel to the spell casting book he initially found. He opened the book and saw a warning right before the first spell that said this book contained dangerous high level spells that could destroy the user if not used carefully. Drew read the warning and rolled his eyes. He knew in order to beat the Elementals he would have to get stronger & he was willing to sacrifice anything in order to get to that point.